


Redeemer of Souls

by RaptoriousX



Category: Book - Fandom, Novel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptoriousX/pseuds/RaptoriousX
Summary: He was on his way to participate in a kickboxing tournament when out of nowhere, a strange storm appeared. The teenager was consumed by a weird phenomenon and transported to a different place, a place never seen before. What will this young and rebellious man do and how much of a commotion will his presence create in this new world?





	Redeemer of Souls

Sun's warm rays shined through the transparent curtains. A sound of writing and an occasional sigh were the only noises inside the large room. The class just began and the students were already forced to copy a long chapter into their notebooks. As the students continued writing what their teacher assigned, the man in charge was sitting in his chair and flipping the pages of the class notebook. The middle-aged professor adjusted his glasses as he turned the next page, staring at the image and name of one student. As he quietly stirred in his chair, the teacher gazed at the students and seemed to be searching for someone.

The short-haired professor spoke out loud as he noticed someone was missing. "Ahm, I see a certain someone is yet again absent from class. This might not end well for our "tourist"..." He averted his gaze to the other side and sighed disappointingly.

The professor's words didn't fall on deaf ears. A black-haired girl gazed at the teacher the moment he commented something about the absent person. She had a worried expression on her soft face as she lifted her hand and moved the curtain away. The sunlight blinded her, but only for a few short seconds which was enough for her coffee-colored eyes to adjust. She moved the pencil in an angry manner as she stared outside.

* * *

 

 A loud noise echoed through the schoolyard, but neither of them cared for it. They were hidden behind the building, resting in the cold shadow and minding their own business. The three students seemed to have a good time as they laughed. While they laughed, very loudly, they didn't seem to notice someone approaching. Before they could even blink, a loud bang scared them.

Once they realized who it was, one of them finally addressed the person who surprised them. "What a... Clare, what the hell!? Just what are you doing here?!" Asked the long-haired student who wasn't happy with her sudden appearance.

The girl remained silent as she pulled back the tightly closed fist which was until now resting on the street sign. With an annoyed and very angry stare, she scared off the students who immediately stopped cleaning their clothes and moved away. With each step she made, the boys sweated in fear. The other two ran away, leaving the long-haired friend alone.

"W-Wait! You stupid cowards!" Yelled the boy who glared at his friend's backs until he heard the steps halt. He turned back and saw how close the girl was. "H-Hey, Clare! What a nice day, huh? It sure is..." Before he could finish his sentence while he nervously scratched his head, the girl put a hand on his left shoulder.

She chuckled while tightening the grip. "Oh, yes it is. It's a very lovely day." Her fake smile caused the boy to shiver. "Anyway, where's he? I know he's somewhere around here since you aren't at the gaming shop!" Her voice was surprisingly enough low, but that was what terrified the long-haired student the most.

After he swallowed hard and blinked a few times, he raised his arms, giving in. "I'll tell you, just let go off my shoulder, please?" He winced in pain after Clare added more force before completely releasing the hold. He sighed as he moved his arm around. "Sheesh, just how are you so strong... Hehe, umm, he should be back by now. He went to the store to buy something. You can wait here if you want." Explained the boy who was even willing to wait with her, but after better thinking, he decided otherwise.

"Well, I'll be going now! I must catch my class!"

As the long-haired student ran towards the school, Clare just crossed her arms as she sat in the chair. She properly adjusted the uniform and waited for her classmate to arrive. The girl mumbled something to herself as she angerly tapped her shoe against the ground. Clare only needed to wait for one minute when the person she looked for finally appeared. Once she saw him walking in her direction and reading a magazine, the black-haired girl jumped from the chair and ran.

The guy laughed as he read a small comic. He was just about to turn to the next page when suddenly the magazine was smacked from his hands. Surprised, he glared at the person who did that, ready to see who dared to do such a thing. "Boy, you're done for..." Were his words until he realized who was in front of him. "Crap..." Murmured the spiky-haired boy before he was slapped on the right cheek.

"You moron! Don't you realize what you're doing?! They're going to expel you from school if you continue skipping classes!"

While Clare continued screaming at him, he softly caressed the red spot where he was hit. After she said everything she wanted and tried to catch a breath, he moved from the ground. "That hurt, you know..." He picked the magazine from the floor and examined if his clothes were dirty. "Anyway, why do you care so much? It's not your problem. Besides, like I care what those geezers will do." The teenager cleaned the spot that was dirty and passed by the girl who couldn't believe his nonchalant behavior.

Clare closed her hands into tight fists. Her body shook with anger while he walked away. It infuriated her to unbelievable heights how he behaved. A few seconds later, she released a heavy sigh as she placed both hands on her chest. Clare remained in that same spot until she had enough. As she turned around, she saw him sit in a free chair and resume reading the magazine. Clare walked closer and lowered the magazine down, annoying the student.

"Like I said, you really are a moron! Of course, I care for you, you're my friend! We have known each other since we were little and seeing you make a fool out of yourself is driving me insane!" She stared into his blue eyes, determined to not be the first one to look away.

He couldn't stand it and looked away. "Arghh, didn't the next class start? Shouldn't you go?!" The male student placed a leg over the other and hoped she would leave him alone. He wasn't in a mood for this and besides, she was too close to him and he could see parts of her cleavage which made him blush.

Much to his surprise, Clare backed away, but only to sit on a nearby chair. "No, unfortunately for you I'm free. So, I'll just hang out here with you." Clare leaned against the chair and gazed at the blue sky while the boy rolled his eyes. "Hey, Gora, today's the tournament, right?" Asked the black-haired girl as she continued to watch the moving clouds.

A weak breeze passed through the place as Gora picked a bottle of water from the bag. He took a sip, causing the drops to travel across his jaw. After he closed the bottle, he looked up, at the sky. "Yeah, the regional tournament is tonight. I can't wait for it to finally begin!" He squeezed the bottle, making it crack under pressure.

Clare glanced at her childhood friend and could see his expression. He was smirking, but also sweating which probably meant that he was nervous about tonight's tournament. "Hmph, you better win that tournament! I didn't go through all the trouble of getting the tickets to see you fail!" Clare spoke with a firm voice as she pointed at Gora who snapped out from the temporary trance.

After he took in Clare's words, Gora smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll beat every single one of them! They don't stand a chance against me!" He lifted his closed fist and with determination awaited the tournament. However, as he looked at Clare, he remembered something. "Wait for a second... didn't my sister give you free tickets?" Asked the young teen who was sure that his sister gave a few tickets to his friends.

Caught off guard by that, Clare blushed in embarrassment and looked away. She quickly came with another topic to discuss, only so Gora would forget about the tickets. They spent the next 45 minutes talking and arguing about many things until the school's bell rang through the yard.

* * *

 

 A faint light from the lamp flickered inside the room. The night has fallen, revealing countless bright stars in the dark sky. He was staring at the stars from his bed while the headphones were stuck in his ears. The young man remained like that for several minutes, listening various songs and wondering about the tournament that was approaching. A grin appeared on his face as he pictured his fights and the final outcome. He closed his eyes and just leaned against the soft pillow when somebody violently walked into his room.

"Get your lazy ass up, right now!" The loud bang from the doors which slammed against the wall surprised Gora who instantly jumped on the bed. "The tournament's starting in only an hour! Get up and prepare yourself, you lazy kid!" The short-haired woman took the battle gear from the nearby table and threw it at Gora who tried to catch it.

After he somehow managed to react fast and catch all of his equipment, he turned towards the female and yelled. "Are you insane or what!? You can't just barge inside and toss my stuff around! You crazy old woman!" He moved his hands around very angerly while the girl walked closer.

He finally noticed where she was as he finally stopped rambling and gazed up. "Sorry, what did you just said?" Her fearsome glare and stern voice forced even him to calm down. Gora looked away and mumbled something, a quiet apology which was enough for her. "Well, as a big sister, I must take care of my adolescent little brother. Who knows what you might be doing all alone in a dark room..." As she continued to babble, Gora could only stare in shock, knowing fully well where she was going with that.

"Ahh, not this again! Just get out, I must get ready!" He pushed his older sister away and hoped to forget this as fast as possible. However, he was caught off guard when his sister turned around and hugged him. "Hmm, what are you doing now?" Asked the teen who was hugged very tightly.

She had moist eyes as she looked down and caressed her brother's spiky hair. "Oh, I remember as if it was yesterday! You were so small and cute, always clinging to me and even said you would mar..." Before she could finish her sentence, Gora broke free and loudly interrupted her.

With a very crimson face, he shouted at his sister who simply giggled at his reaction. "Shut up, don't say a single word anymore!" His loud voice echoed through the house. Gora quickly picked up the bag and the needed clothes and rushed out of his room. "Don't you ever bring that up, ever!" His embarrassed expression and act of a tough guy amused the older sister who chuckled as Gora closed the doors.

"Be quick, I'll wait for you outside the house! Don't forget to lock the door on the way out!"

As her loud voice faded away, Gora released a heavy sigh. "Pff, finally some peace." Mumbled the young man as he dropped the bag. The teenager moved forward and placed his clean clothes on top of the washing machine. He bent over the grey machine and opened the small closet and grabbed a towel. Gora put the white towel only a few centimeters from the clean clothes and started taking off his shirt.

The drops of water clashed with his face and body as he stood under the shower. With his eyes closed, the teen only thought of the tournament which was only an hour away. "This is my chance! I'll show all those bastards from other towns and schools who's the strongest!" Gora curled his hands into solid fists as the weak fog from the hot shower blurred the glass and mirrors in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later and Gora was finally done preparing. He wore a black jacket which was above the dark-green shirt that had something written in yellow letters. His unbuttoned jacket reached to his grayish jeans which had a few torn-apart holes. While the brown belt secured the pants from falling, the teen adjusted his black shoes properly before heading out. He glanced at the mirror which was in the hallway and fixed his hairstyle. With a confident smirk, he picked the cellphone and walked outside his house.

After he locked the door, Gora walked towards the gate and passed by it. He waited until the gate closed and when it did, the teen turned around. As he gazed to the left, he was able to notice a motorbike. Gora could see the woman typing something on her phone while the heat from the exhaust produced a smoke. As he walked closer, he moved the bag to his left shoulder and placed a chewing-gum into his mouth.

"Hey, let's go. I hurried because of you but there's still plenty of time. We can go and drink something if you're up to..."

Before he could look back at his sister, she released a low chuckle and lowered her helmet. With a full throttle, the woman drove away, shocking her brother who didn't even register what was going on. "Sorry, can't do! I must be somewhere, but I'll come and watch you, promise!" Her voice couldn't even be heard because of the loud noise that her motorbike produced.

Five seconds passed until a throbbing vein appeared on his forehead. He squeezed the pack of chewing-gums and released a loud shout. "Ahhh that bitch! I can't believe she did it again!" His scream rang through the street but he didn't care. Gora furiously turned around and kicked the trash cans.

While he was going on a rampage, the people avoided him in a large radius, scared for their lives. After he was done, the drops of sweat rolled over his forehead while the bag slipped from his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and snapped when he heard a bark. Gora glanced to the right and saw a dog staring at him.

"What are you looking at!? Get lost!" Even at his loud and furious voice, the dog remained on the same spot and simply licked its nose. Gora just mumbled something about the dog when he heard a vicious thunder echo in the dark sky. "Oh, yes! Please, rain and make my situation better! Yeah, good fucking job!" His sarcastic remark was intended to the heavens as he adjusted the bag and walked away, with both hands into his pockets. Completly consumed with anger towards his sister, Gora didn't seem to notice an unusual lighting.

* * *

 

_Darkness, there was nothing but a dark void. It was neither hot or cold. There wasn't even a trace of a sound, nothing. The darkness moved around, like a rising fog until a light appeared. Several blue lights emerged in the dark void, changing the shape and size of it. Suddenly, a voice appeared. A strange voice that echoed through the void, almost in a chanting-like manner. The voice changed, almost like it was joined by several others, all saying the same words. As the blue brightness grew stronger, it cast a light at several cloaked figures who seemed to float inside the void._

_As they kept chanting the strange words, a purple glow in a shape of a sphere appeared in the middle. The strange sphere grew in size as some letters appeared around it, causing a ripple. Pinkish and red lighting came out the glowing sphere, shaking the entire place as the cloaked figures continued their chanting._

* * *

 

 A low sneer escaped from his mouth as the raindrops continued to fall. He knew this would happen. "Stupid sister and an even stupider wheater." His quiet rambling continued on. Because of all that happened, he couldn't wait to enter the ring. Oh, how he felt sorry for his opponents, the poor guys would be victims of his rage caused by his older sister and the bad wheater. His footsteps echoed through the street on which there was almost nobody.

Gora was forced to run because the rain grew stronger. He couldn't believe how much the raindrops hurt when it collided with his face. There was also the fierce wind which almost blew away his bag. Surprised by the strong wind, Gora was forced to find some shelter. The teenager ran into the nearby alley, thinking to find a good shelter between two large buildings.

As he stepped on the sidewalk and threw the bag on the ground, the young man shook the black jacket, throwing off all the accumulated water. He reached into the left pocket and took the cellphone out. "Hm, it's good! I still have time, however, who know's when this freaking rain and wind will slow down!" Mumbled Gora as he leaned forward and gazed at the sky.

Just as he looked up, a loud and close to the ground lighting surprised the young man. "Woah! That was close..." Thought Gora who noticed that something was off. Even though it was only for a few short seconds, he was sure that lighting was strange. "Nah, I must be seeing things. There's no purple or green lighting." Still, he once again leaned forward and gazed at the dark sky.

Before he could blink a tremendous lighting struck the ground only ten meters from his position. The teen was blown away from his spot. He crashed into the wall where he hit his head and fell over the trash. The blue-eyed man moaned as he tried to shake off the pain. He moved his body and slowly moved away from the bags filled with trash. His ears were ringing which annoyed him just as much as the blurred vision. Gora tried to take a step forward but failed. He fell and hurt his chin which started to bleed. The young man cursed out loud and once again tried to stand.

His arms shook but he pushed himself up. "Just what the fuck is going on!? Freaking lighting and wind, I almost died!" Shouted Gora who was more pissed than worried. His entire clothes were wet and dirty and that angered him. He swayed his head left and right, to clear his mind. After that, he finally rose from the ground. "Now, I'll take my bag and get the fuck out of here!" Declared the teenager who moved against the wind.

He was just a few steps from his bag when suddenly, the wind stopped. Gora lowered his arms and glanced around, confused by such a sudden occurrence. He remained in the same spot for ten seconds, almost waiting for the wind and rain to come back but it didn't. The young man shrugged off, not caring about it whatsoever. He only wanted to take his bag and get away. His fingers were just about to reach the red string when he stopped. Something was off, his body knew it. Almost by accident, Gora lifted his head and gazed to the left side.

BANG!

Out of nowhere, the entire ground started to tremble. The tiny fissures on the floor alarmed the teenager who didn't know what to do. He was forced to make several steps from the bag when something caught his attention. With sweat and raindrops consuming his face, he stared at the bizarre event before his blue eyes. Purple sparks appeared in front of him, clashing in a large number and only growing in size. Confused by all of it, he moved away from it, but there was something preventing him from escaping. It almost seemed as if some invisible force was pushing him towards the sphere that morphed in front of him.

He struggled, he used all his strength to stay still or move away, but it failed. Gora looked around, hoping to find something to grab on... and he did! The teen placed both arms on the street sign and didn't let go. As the ground vibrated stronger than before, the wind tore everything apart. Gora looked down, in direction of the sphere. Inside the purple sphere were nothing but dark moving shadows. His pupils shook as the reflection of the orb was engraved into his blue eyes. He stared at the strange phenomenon for a second when he heard a cracking noise.

Gora looked at the sign and saw it break under pressure. "Crap, this can't be happening! What kind of bullshit is this, am I going to die!?" The teenager cried as he was sent flying towards the giant sphere. His scream couldn't even be heard because of what was going on. Gora's entire body was swallowed by the sphere which stayed on the same spot for few seconds until it shrunk and disappeared, almost like it never existed.

The moment that strange thing vanished, the weather changed. Bright stars consumed the vast sky and everything seemed to be back to normal. The raindrops fell from the rooftops and caused small puddles all over the place. Through the small and dark alley, there was no sign of any kind of damage. There was only scattered trash, a half-broken sign and a blue sports bag with equipment inside of it.

 

* * *

 

 A fresh breeze traveled across the place while the birds chirped from the high branches with lush leaves. A leaf was torn from many others an traveled on the weak wind. It headed towards the green ground, but instead of touching the short grass, it landed on top of a man's face. The leaf's landing tickled the young person who groaned as he opened its eyes.

He helped himself with a left hand and moved into a sitting position. As the leaf fell from his face, it revealed a disoriented expression. His eyes were sleepy and half closed while the strong sunlight penetrated through the thick leaves. The blue-eyed man blinked in confusion, only three times when he realized or rather noticed where he was. Almost instantly, he jumped to his feet and looked around, confused and shocked by the green scenery.

"W-What is this place!? This is crazy, I-I..." Gora was lost for words as he tried to make any sense of what was going on. His mouth was wide open as cold sweat started to consume his body. With each move that he made, he felt uneasy and scared. He slammed his back against the huge tree and allowed his body to slid on the grass. With both hands tightly around his arms, Gora glanced around, with an agitated expression.

His body trembled as he tried to figure out what was happening and where he was. "Okay, calm down and think! Snapp out of it dammit!" He screamed at himself as he lifted a hand and slapped both cheeks. Red prints remained on both cheeks, but that didn't matter at the moment. "There was a storm, strong rain, and lighting. I took shelter from it between two buildings. Looked at the cell for time..." As he said the cellphone part, he immediately searched for it.

Gora looked into his pockets and to his delight, he found the cell phone. He unlocked the screen with a smile, but that same smile quickly disappeared when he saw the bars. There was no signal which was very strange. The teenager cursed and just as he was about to put the phone away, he noticed something.

"Huh? Why are the date and time so messed up?" Wondered the young man as he decided to fix it. He went to the settings and fixed the date and time. His finger just clicked the save option, but it was refused. Annoyed, he touched the screen several times until he had enough. "Ahh, you piece of trash! What's wrong with you this time?!" Yelled Gora who out of anger slammed the phone against the ground.

Seeing how the outburst cost him in his phone's freezing, he just put it back into the jacket's right pocket. "So, what was next? Oh yes! That strange lighting and insane wind happened!" The memories of what occurred in the alley started to fill in the gaps.

The powerful wind, the heavy rain, and weird lighting were a part of something. As he closed his eyes, the shape of the strange sphere appeared before him. Gora instantly opened his eyes, fully aware of what happened when that thing appeared. "I-I was swallowed by that stuff! G-God, what kind of messed up trip is this?! What's going on, where am I!?" Panic started to consume his entire essence.

As the panic of the unknown started to swell, he dug his nails deep into the flesh of his arms, almost to the point of bleeding. His teeth produced a crackling noise as his entire body shivered. The arms were almost starting to bleed when something caught his attention. He moved his head and gazed at the large bush. There was something inside of it, he knew it. Gora rose from the ground as he supported himself against the tree and slowly moved away, alarmed by what could emerge from the thick bush.

He swallowed hard as seconds went by. A drop of sweat traveled from his forehead all over to the tip of his nose. It wasn't until that single drop of sweat fell from the tip of his nose that something finally emerged from the bush. Gora defensively raised both arms, but nothing attacked him. Once he looked past his arms, he saw an animal, a strange looking creature.

"A rabbit? No, rabbits don't have such sharp fangs or creepy snake-like tails... Just what the hell is that thing!?" Screamed Gora inside his mind as he stared at the weird animal that sniffed around the place. The young man decided to leave it be and slowly moved away. "I'll leave that little guy alone... The last thing I want is a problematic encounter with an animal." Mumbled the teen who wasn't that much fond of animals.

Just as he took a step back, his shoe stepped on the small stick and broke it, causing a noise. "Crap! You got to be kidding me!" Thought Gora as he immediately glanced back at the animal who by now was aware of his presence. Annoyed, confused and scared by all this new stuff, Gora snapped. "What!? You want something!? If not get lost you crazy looking rabbit!" He closed both fists tightly as he yelled.

He thought his loud voice would scare the little animal, but it was the opposite. The animal glared and snarled at him. It's fur spiked and it trashed around with its long tails. Before Gora could notice what happened, the animal ran and jumped on the young man. The animal tried to sank its sharp fangs into Gora's neck, but the teenager fought back. They rolled on the grass until Gora's back slammed against a rock. The young man didn't care about the pain, he only cared that this animal doesn't bite him.

Gora had both of his hands holding the animal back, but its strength was unreal. As the animal pushed forward, Gora needed to do something. The fangs were just about to reach his face when he saw the tails swinging around. A shiny glimmer flashed inside his blue eyes. His expression changed. There was no sign of fear or confusion. In that struggle, Gora completely set aside the fact that he was in an unknown place. No, in his head and mind, he was in a fight. A street fight, a thing he was well familiar with.

With a loud and fearsome cry, he moved his right hand around the animal's neck, squeezing it with full force. He proceeded quickly and with his other hand, sized the hold of the creature's tails. The animal winced in pain and was weakened for a moment, something Gora took advantage off. Taking the profit of the rock behind his back, Gora slowly stood up and faced the rock. With a tremendous roar, the teenager smashed the creature against the rock.

He could hear bones breaking, maybe even the spine, however, Gora didn't stop. The teen released the hold around the creature's neck, but the tails still remained in his possession. He swung the animal around and repeatedly smashed it several times against the solid rock. Blood was all over the rock, some even ended on Gora's face as he continued smashing the creature, completely lost in a trance.

After full two minutes, he released the tail and moved away, with a heavy breathing. "H-Ha... H-Haha!" Gora laughed as he fell to the ground and stared at the gruesome sight in front of him. "T-Take that you crazy rabbit! There's no one who can beat me in a fight!" His eyes were wide open as he declared that, still breathing laboriously and sweating a lot.

His head was down the whole time as he tried to control himself and calm down. He almost succeeded when he heard a faint noise. Gora lifted his head, only to be shocked. "N-No way... I-Impossible!" He couldn't believe it. The creature that he smashed around like a ragdoll was now slowly getting up, its wounds healing up.

The animal turned back and glared at him, it's eyes and color of fur completely different. Once its wounds were healed, the creature fully shifted towards Gora and dashed in his direction. Gora couldn't do anything else than take a defensive stance. He waited for the creature to approach when suddenly something struck the animal. A ball of fire consumed the dangerous creature which cried out until it was turned into dust.

Gora's mouth was wide open along with his eyes. He stared at the remains of the creature until he heard footsteps and voices. The teenager immediately rose from the ground and assumed a fighting stance. His spiky hair swayed on the weak breeze as he awaited the ones who did that to the wild animal. He clenched his sweaty fists as he waited for the people to appear. As the voices appeared to be closer, he solidified his position and braced himself for a fight.

Finally, a group of people emerged from the bushes. Gora blinked in surprise when he saw a group of young girls accompanied by some tough-looking men in some strange armor. He couldn't even say a word before two men surrounded him and pulled out their swords. While the girls whispered something to each other, a very tall man with a long hair approached him.

The teenager was annoyed by this. First, he was supposed to be at the tournament and win it. Second, he was caught in some crazy storm and somehow, some bizarre thing swallowed him. Third, he woke up in a freaking forest instead of his town and was attacked by a freaking rabbit with snake-like tails who can apparently regenerate. And now, to make things even worse, some guys were pointing their swords at him while the third spoke in some strange language, yelling to be exact. Well, Gora's short temper was already at its limits and this treatment caused an eruption.

He squeezed his fists which were sent flying as he moved around. "Get your stupid swords away from my face, you hear me!?" Gora surprised everyone with his swift movement. The man on the left couldn't react in time as Gora ducked under the sword and closed the distance. "Hiyaaa!" The teen yelled as he crashed his fist into the man's face.

While the man was in a disorientated state, Gora quickly turned around. His second target was the other man who snapped from its surprised state and attacked Gora. The teen's eyes were narrow as he observed the man's movement and distance. His eyes suddenly went fully open as the tip of the sword almost reached his body. Gora leaned to the right, allowing the sword to only graze his shirt. The attacker shifted his shocked pupils at Gora who leaned closer. The brown-haired teenager grabbed the man by the back of the head and smashed his heavy knee into the stranger's face.

"You're next, the guy with pointy ears!" Announced Gora as he aimed his left fist at the long-haired man who was taken by surprise by this unexpected development. A smirk appeared on Gora's face as he flung forward, ready to deal with the last guy but out of nowhere, a yellow glow appeared before him. The teen stared at it, wondering what it was until he was consumed by it. "Ahaaaaa!" Gora screamed as the electricity fried his entire body.

The young man fell on his knees. His head waved around as everybody waited for him to fully fall down. As his body traveled towards the grass, his blue eyes saw a short girl with a red and long hair standing in front while golden sparks surrounded her index finger. That was the last his mind registered before he lost consciousness and slammed against the ground.

_The End._

* * *

 

Well, that's it for the first part of this story. This is my first ever story that I wrote, so I can only hope that it will be somewhat interesting to read. I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling error, I'll try to keep it to a minimum but please, bear in mind that English is not my first language, thx.


End file.
